


Beer Run

by analyticalAuthor



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/pseuds/analyticalAuthor
Summary: Dan Dorian deals with the death of his father in his own way.





	Beer Run

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, honestly. The other day, there was a Scrubs marathon on TV, and this popped into my head. Forgot I even wrote it until just now.

When Dan heard the news about his father, he just sat there with the phone held to his ear, staring forward blankly. He didn’t really feel anything. He knew he should, but he just didn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his dad, he did, he just didn’t feel anything. He felt worse about not being sad than he did about his dad’s death. Maybe it just hadn’t hit him yet. He wondered if JD was upset.

“JD!” Dan snapped his phone shut and grabbed his wallet and keys, slipping on his jacket on and heading out the door. JD probably didn’t even know about it yet. He should hear it from family, Dan decided. He would break the news himself. But first, he had to make a stop by the bakery. The Dorians had their own way of breaking the news. They did it with cake. On his way downstairs, he looked around the room. His mother must be out with a new boyfriend. She always was. He frowned, leaving a note on the fridge to let her know what happened.

He walked out, shutting and locking the door behind him, and making a phone call to ask for a few days off as he walked to the bus stop, his gaze glued to the ground. He got on the bus when it came and rode it to the bakery to buy a cake before getting back on a different bus. Dan rode several different buses on his way to visit JD. By the time he got to the apartment, the cake was cold. He knocked on the door and broke the news to his brother.

 

After ten days and a funeral involving a pencil-shaped headstone which more closely resembled a penis, it still hadn’t really hit Dan. He shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to wash off, grabbing a beer from the fridge before he went. He filled the tub and undressed, drinking the beer as he waited for the water. When it was full, he got in.

Finally, it hit him. And when it did, it hit him hard and all at once. His dad was gone. Sam Dorian was a good man and a good father, despite his flaws, and Dan would never be able to tell him that. He never even had the chance to tell him goodbye. He sank down in the tub under the water, weeping in the privacy of Turk, Carla, and JD’s bathroom. He downed the rest of his beer and sobbed loudly in the bathtub.

JD came into the room, “Dan? Are you okay?”

“Hey, little brother,” he said, trying to play it off, “Yeah. I just finished my beer. Could you grab me another? Maybe a case.”

“Sure,” JD said, smiling softly, sympathetically. He went to the fridge and grabbed the case, going back to the bathroom and setting it down by the tub.

“Thanks.”

JD nodded and left, shutting the door to give Dan his privacy. Dan cracked open another beer and drank, sobbing quietly.


End file.
